


Use Somebody

by zutaralover94



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Izumi and Lu Ten are Zuko's children, Tumblr Prompt, nanny!Katara, single dad!Zuko, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: Wanted: In house nanny for two children. One is a 10 year old girl; the other is a 5 year old boy. Nanny must drop off and pick up from school. Children need all three meals prepped and cooked for them. Must be willing to do some light housework.Tumblr Prompt: nanny/single parent au
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352380
Comments: 29
Kudos: 229





	Use Somebody

Wanted: In house nanny for two children. One is a 10 year old girl; the other is a 5 year old boy. Nanny must drop off and pick up from school. Children need all three meals prepped and cooked for them. Must be willing to do some light housework. 

Housing: Provided.

Insurance: Provided.

Wage: $1,500/mo

Katara blew out a breath and sent as many of her good vibes and thoughts as she could as she submitted her resume. College was becoming rough and although her scholarship was paying for the tuition. Her room and books however were drowning her finances. 

It was a day later when Katara received a phone call for an interview. She was so nervous that she was almost late to the interview. She arrived right on time outside of a fairly nice house. It looked to be a two story house with a circle drive and Katara could see a peek of the backyard as she pulled into the drive. 

Katara blew a breath as she walked up the red bricked pathway. She rang the doorbell and heard small feet running to open the door. 

“Hi!”

“Hi,” Katara smiled as a little boy opened the door. 

“Daddy and Izumi are in the kitchen,” The little boy grabbed Katara’s hand. “Come on.” Katara slightly stumbled into the house and shut the door behind her as the boy tugged on hand and down the hallway. Katara had to lean in a weird position so the boy could hold onto her hand.

“Lu Ten! Come down, I told you to be ready when the interviewees were here!” A man’s voice filled the entry hallway “Lu Ten!”

“Daaaaad~!” The boy yelled back, and they pretty much ran into a man who was in a white button down that he was rolling up to his elbows. “I’m right here! And she’s here already!” The boy tugged on her arm again and Katara was yanked a little further down.

_This was Dad?_

Katara’s eyes roamed over the man. He was gorgeous. Tall, dark hair pushed out from his golden eyes, there was a scar over his left eye but… Scars were hot. The man looked strong and although Katara knew he was older. He barely looked 5 years older than her. Hell, he put half of the guys in her class to shame.

Katara smiled to the slightly shocked man, “Hi,” Katara reached out her free hand. “I’m Katara.”

The man shook her hand, “Zuko, nice to meet you.” Katara let go of the man’s hand in order to grab her bag that was slipping down her arm. “Come on, we’ll talk in the kitchen. We’re kind of in the middle of making dinner.” Zuko reached down and scooped up Lu Ten. “Izumi, my oldest, made enough for four.” He turned and winked at Katara. “We’re having grilled cheese and tomato soup. She was in charge of the soup and she used two cans.” 

The three of them walked through the living room and to the open kitchen. There was a long bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. And the kitchen was one Katara had only ever dreamed about. It was shiny and well stocked. Zuko and Lu ten circled around the bar to stand beside Izumi who was standing on a chair stirring something in a way too large pot. 

Zuko leaned over and gave a big sniff, “Smells great Izumi.” Zuko looked over his shoulder to Katara, who was standing there, slightly awkward, observing the small family. Zuko sat Lu Ten down when he started to squirm. “Why don’t you go get the cheese and let Miss Katara pick out which one she wants?” Zuko leaned over and grabbed a skillet from the cabinet. 

Katara sat her bag on the chair at the bar. She followed Lu Ten to the refrigerator and held the door open as Lu Ten opened a small drawer and pulled out multiple packs of cheese. Katara grabbed the butter dish on a shelf and waited for Lu Ten to move before she began shutting the door. She turned and again almost ran smack into Zuko. “Sorry.” 

Zuko chuckled, “Sorry. No matter how big this kitchen seems to be, we still run into each other.” Zuko allowed Katara to step by and opened the fridge. Katara walked back over to the stove and smiled to the girl on the chair. She whispered a ‘hi’ to the extremely focused child and began buttering the bread for the grilled cheese. Zuko groaned and began opening and closing drawers and even opened the freezer. “I could have sworn we had butter in here.”

Izumi put a finger to her lips with a small smile. “Don’t tell him.” Izumi whispered. Katara’s smile widened, she already loved Izumi.

“Well, I guess we won’t be having grilled cheese, I can’t seem to find the-” Zuko turned around to see Katara already had two slices buttered. “Butter. Thanks.” Zuko came back over and began making sandwich, he peeked over the pot to make sure the soup wasn’t burning. “So, Miss Katara, let’s talk about your past experiences and references really quick.” 

“Right,” Katara moved out of the way and went for her bag. “I have that all here.” Katara placed it on the bar beside where Zuko was cooking. 

Zuko just shooed away the papers away with his spatula, “I have already seen and read your resume, Miss Katara.”

“R-right,” Katara pulled the papers back towards her. She looked around the kitchen, Izumi was still holding a whisk over the large pot, Zuko was flipping the first grilled cheese and Lu Ten was putting spoons on napkins in the little breakfast nook table. “I, um,” Katara looked up to see the older man looking at her. “I am currently studying at Ba Sing Se University.”

“Go Boars!” Izumi yelled out and flung the whisk in the air, tomato soup splattering all around.

Zuko groaned and mumbled something about talking to Aunt Toph later. He shook his head and lifted one sandwich out of the pan to replace it with the next one, “What are you studying?”

“My major is in Speech and Language Therapy and I’m minoring in Child Education.”

“Ambitious,” Zuko nodded, “Izumi what kind of cheese for you this time?”

Izumi thought for a moment before turning to her dad, “Pepper Jack and Swiss.”

“My girl,” Zuko winked at her and put down two pieces of cheese on the bread. “What made you decide to study those subjects?”

“I-,” Katara looked down at her paper hoping to get the answer from it, but of course it provided no answer. “I came from a small town and so there were those who were looked after and those who did the looking after. I learned really quickly to be the one who did the looking after.” Katara shrugged, “And I loved the kids.”

“Well that explains the minor in Child Education.” Zuko flipped the grilled cheese. “But why Speech and Language Therapy?”

“Oh well,” Katara bit her lip, “I knew a boy when I was younger. He was older but he had a disability.” Katara looked to the two kids who were watching her. “And no one really knew how to help him, so I did my best to teach him a few things.”

“And how is he now?” Zuko asked as he slid the sandwich onto another plate. 

“He,” Katara paused, she didn’t know how Izumi and Lu Ten would react to her saying he had passed away. Zuko looked over his shoulder to her as if he understood her pause. “Learned to read to a fifth grade reading level.”

“That’s great!” Zuko put in a piece of bread for another sandwich, “What type of cheese, Miss Katara?”

“Um, what do you have?” Katara asked looking at the packages of cheese on the counter.

“Anything and everything,” Zuko said as he pulled out two slices of pepper jack to put on his next sandwich. “We went grocery shopping before you came. So, it all well stocked.”

“I see.” Katara pushed over the Colby-Jack cheese. 

Zuko nodded and asked for Izumi to start filling bowls with soup. “And if I remember correctly you have CPR training?” Zuko asked as he flipped the grilled cheese over. 

“Yes,” Katara nodded and thumbed at the papers in her hand. “Adult and child certified.”

“Haha,” Zuko laughed, “That’s good to know. So, if I fall over one night, I know you will be able to do CPR.”

Katara blushed and turned her head, “Yes, sir.”

“Oh,” Zuko groaned, “Don’t call me sir. It makes me sound old.”

“Sorry,” Katara ducked her head.

Zuko scooped out his sandwich and put in one more sandwich. “Did you bring any more references other than the ones online?”

“Oh,” Katara looked down at her hands. “I have two written letters here and a small list of past parents I have baby sat for.”

“So, you’ve never done a live-in nanny position?” Zuko asked as he placed the cheese Katara picked out on the sandwiches.

“No,” Katara felt her confidence and shoulders drop, “Was that a requirement for this job?”

“No. No, no, no,” Zuko waved the spatula around again. Katara was beginning to see if she got this job that she would be doing a lot of spot cleaning. “I just need to know what we need to go over, if we decide to go with you.”

“Right,” Katara nodded and watched as Zuko flipped her sandwich. 

“We’ll go more into detail about that once we actually sit down. What do you want to drink?” Zuko asked as he flipped the knob off on the burner beneath the pot of soup and the pan with her grilled cheese. 

“Uh, water is fine.”

“I’ll drink water too, Daddy!” Lu Ten perked up from the table. Katara looked over to see him playing with a small gaming console.

“Do you mind getting down the glasses?” Zuko asked Katara, “It looks as if I have lost my helpers.” Izumi sat down a small bowl in front of Lu Ten and was leaning over his shoulder to watch him play. 

“That’s fine,” Katara said as she looked around the kitchen again, “Where are the-?”

“Top cabinet beside the fridge.” Zuko pointed across the kitchen. “Izumi and I will drink water too.”

Katara made each glass and carried them carefully to the table and sat them down as Zuko came around with the plates of grilled cheese. Katara made a mental note that Izumi’s grilled cheese was cut into triangles while Lu Ten’s was cut into squares. 

“So, with the live in nanny position, you’ll of course be staying here. The room is just back that way.” Zuko pointed to the doorway beside the kitchen. “It has its own bathroom and everything.” Zuko took a bite and chewed for a bit. 

Katara followed his lead but dipped hers into her soup first. She almost gave a pornographic moan as she bit into her sandwich. It had to be the best grilled cheese ever! She let her eyelashes flutter closed and when she opened them Zuko was smirking at her. “This is a really good sandwich!”

“Thank you,” Zuko’s smirk didn’t slide off even after he took another bite. “Anyway, the kids need to be fed and dressed before school, I will also need you to drop them off. Lu Ten’s class needs a snack to be provided at least once a month. And Izumi doesn’t like gummy snacks.”

“No,” Izumi shook her head. “Or gum!” Katara nodded at the information. 

“I try to have the kids take their lunches, but I rarely have time to prep for that. Then you will need to pick them up. Except on Tuesdays, Izumi has basketball practice. And then dinner, you and I can arrange that menu, should you take the job.” Zuko continued on. “I’ll do my best to work with your class schedule.”

“Mmm,” Katara swallowed her mouthful of sandwich, “I’m actually mostly online. I only have one class that is 10 to 2 on Wednesdays.” Zuko nodded. “And I will try to keep my schedule around the kids in upcoming semesters.” Zuko raised an eyebrow. “If I get the position, that is.”

Zuko smiled, “There are house rules. No spanking the children.” Katara nodded and Lu Ten let out a loud ‘YEAH!’. Zuko shot him a look. “No bringing in _guests_.” 

_No problem there._ Katara thought as she nodded her head.

“No drinking or smoking while the children are present.” Katara nodded to that one. She would just have to sneak in her wine coolers on vacation. “I do not tolerate lateness, lies or laziness. I have no problems with letting you go for any of those things.” Zuko said with the sternest face Katara had seen from him yet. She nodded her head. “The wage is $1,500 a month. But I will give you a separate card to use for things like gas and groceries.”

“That all seems reasonable.” Katara nodded as Zuko began eating again. “I just recently took nutrition class, so I have meal plans made.”

“That’s good.”

“It even has a super tasty chocolate chip cookie recipe.” Katara gave a small smile and saw both Izumi and Lu Ten give a large smile.

+++

Katara left feeling great about the position but when she hadn’t heard back from Zuko two days later, she started to doubt herself. She was exiting her class and looked down at her watch. 2:30pm. Katara took out her keys and was walking to her car when her phone started vibrating. She stared at the ‘Unknown’ caller id on her phone for a few rings. Trying to decide if it was just another extended warranty call for her car or someone trying to get ahold of her. She waited on more ring before answering. “Hello?”

“Katara?” The man’s voice was somewhat muffled slightly and Katara’s shoulders dropped.

“This is she.” Katara figured the person probably would have to go through their whole sales pitch before she got to break the news that she didn’t plan on extending any insurance warranty. 

“Hey, Katara. Look I’m really sorry to do this. But I need you to pick up Lu Ten and Izumi. Toph can’t seem to get them and I’m still stuck at work.” 

“Zuko?”

“Yes, can you do that for me?” Zuko asked almost desperate. “I meant to call you later tonight to let you know you go the job, but I kind of need help, now.”

“Really?! I got the job?” Katara stopped in front of her car and felt herself smile. “Thank you so much!”

“Yes, yes,” Zuko chuckled, “Can you pick them up from school? Lu Ten gets out at 2:45 and Izumi gets out a 3:00. It’s okay if you are a little late. I can let their teachers know.”

“Yeah, I can.” Katara got into her car. “Do you have an address?” Katara looked around her dirty car. She was going to have to stop somewhere and at least dumb all of the empty coffee cups in her backseat floorboard.

“I’ll text it to you,” Zuko paused. “And thank you Katara. I’ll be home around 6. We can come back with you to help collect your things from your dorm or housing.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that…” Katara turned her car on and connected her phone through the car. “I can just grab it. There’s not a ton of things for me to bring.”

“Alright, well my offer still stands to help. I’m going to hang up now and send you the address.” Zuko hung up without a goodbye. Then two seconds later a text message arrived.

Katara sat there in the quiet of her car for a second before bouncing in the seat of her car and doing a happy dance. She had gotten the job! She fist pumped a few times before looking around to make sure no one had seen her burst of excitement. Once she saw the coast was clear, she did one last bounce and put the address info her GPS.

+++

A few weeks later and Katara felt like she had it all down. She would wake up to the sound of Zuko shutting the garage door. Have enough time to brush her teeth and begin breakfast before waking up Izumi and Lu Ten. She would serve them breakfast, make lunch, and then get ready while the other two were getting ready as well. There were a few times that Izumi would go back up and sleep. Those mornings were the worst, because then Lu Ten would start dragging his feet. Katara would take them to school drop Lu Ten off first, then Izumi. Go back home clean up breakfast and depending on the day of the week do laundry, clean the living room and kitchen, or sit on the back porch and study until 2:15. She would then pick up Lu Ten and then Izumi, making sure both have their backpacks and lunch bags. They would make it back home for a small snack and to do homework. Except on Tuesdays when Izumi had basketball practice. Zuko would arrive back home before 7pm and Katara had dinner on the table no later than 7:30. Clean up was done by the Zuko and either Izumi or Lu Ten would help him with the dishes. Both children were in their rooms by 9. And Katara made sure that both were asleep by 10. (Most nights having to take away flashlights from Izumi.)

Katara sat with her legs folded under her and a cup of coffee in her hand as she reread the section in her textbook. She fiddled with a strand of her hair in her other hand, a bad habit she couldn’t remember when she took up.

“You have a test coming up?”

Katara’s head flew up and she looked to see where Zuko was in his robe at his bedroom doorway. There was a bit of his chest showing and Katara did her best not to stare at the gorgeous pale skin. She bit her lip and nodded, looking back down at her book. She heard footsteps get closer to the couch. A shadow covered her book, blocking her light from the lamp.

“Do you realize what time it is?”

Katara looked at her empty coffee cup and then looked around her lap to find her phone. Her back popped as she twisted to her right. She winced slightly before locating her phone under her knee. 1:24am. Katara blew out a breath. “I’m sorry. I’ll be going to bed soon. I have one-,”

“Katara,” Zuko said in his most stern voice. 

“More chapter.” Katara pouted and flipped a page in her book. “I promise to go to bed right after this.” Katara tapped the book. She mentally groaned as she looked at the title of the next chapter.

Zuko shook his head, “Alright, but get to bed as soon as your finished. I would hate for Izumi to have to come steal your flashlight.”

Katara gave a small smile, “I promise. Goodnight Zuko.”

“Night, Katara.” Zuko yawned and then turned back to his bedroom.

+++

“Lu Ten you promised you were going to help me mate socks!” Izumi stomped her foot in the middle of the clean laundry.

“No, I didn’t!’ Lu Ten stuck his tongue out. “I told ‘Tara I would help her make the socks!”

“Mate the socks! Not make the socks!” Izumi crossed her arms and then plopped down next to the basket. “You put the two together! Not sew them!”

“I-I knew that!” Lu Ten yelled back and tripped into the living room sprawling across the dumped out socks. 

“Would you both quit yelling?” Katara asked as she set down a string cheese and a juice pack for both of them. “I’ll give you each a quarter for each match you make.”

“Yay!” Lu Ten was quick to begin pairing the socks.

Izumi however began eating her snack, “You know a quarter isn’t that much.”

“No, but if you match 10 pairs that will get you-,”

“$2.50.” Izumi cut Katara off. “What could I get with $2.50?”

“Well, you could get-.”

“I found one!” Lu Ten shouted and put the socks together. “I’m going to beat Izumi. Just watch!”

Katara smiled to him and turned to whisper to Izumi, “I’ll give you an extra quarter for every match you have to rematch and $5 for putting away everyone’s socks in their drawers.”

Izumi gave it a moment to think about it before nodding, “Deal.”

+++

Zuko looked down at the clock and began shutting down his computer 30 minutes early. He was packing up his things when Song popped her head in. “Leaving early, Boss?”

Zuko glanced at her briefly before dropping a folder into his briefcase. “Yeah, the nanny has supper cooking already. She told me it was making my favorite.”

“Nanny? Favorite?” Song smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah,” Zuko closed up everything and looked up at her. “I owe her a ton. She’s helped out so much with the kids.”

“Mhmm,” Song still held a skeptical look.

“What?” Zuko grabbed his keys and his briefcase and headed towards the elevator 

“And what else is she like?” Song clicked off Zuko’s office light and fell into step beside him.

Zuko chuckled and looked over to her before waving goodbye to Smellerbee and Pipsqueak. “I’m not too sure what you mean by that, Song.”

“Is she pretty?” Song pushed the down button for Zuko.

It was Zuko’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Song-.”

“What?” Song shrugged her shoulders innocently. “I’ve just noticed you leave earlier and earlier. There’s a smile on your face for longer than just after that first sip of coffee. And-”

“I’m doing more work at home. And maybe I was so busy with everything else and making sure that my assistant did her job, that I didn’t have time to smile.” Zuko stepped in the elevator. He pressed the button for the ground floor. “Katara has just lightened the load. Goodnight, Song. Remember the 7:30 meeting in the morning. Don’t be late.”

+++

“Pulling an all-nighter again, Miss Katara?” Zuko asked from the study doorway. 

Katara had found comfort in the small room at the front of the house. There was a large desk so she could really spread out and work. She blinked as she looked away from her page, “What time is it?”

“12:49.” Zuko said as he took soft steps into the study.

“I have a final tomorrow at 10.” Katara explained as she tried to take a sip of her empty coffee mug. She frowned down at her mug. “I still have a few chapters to review.”

“Chapters?” Zuko leaned against the desk and looked over her notes. “You’ll have a few hours to review in the morning. Why not just do it then?”

Katara sat back in the chair cradling the cup in her hands, “I’m a night owl. I do my best work later in the day. It’s hard to focus that early in the morning.”

Zuko just shook his head, “Mhmm.”

“I’ll go to bed soon. I promise.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Zuko crossed his arms. Katara was very beginning to see where Izumi got it from. “Last time, you were up till 3:30. Izumi had to wake you up the next day.”

Katara’s face flushed, “I promise that won’t happen again. I’ll go to bed before that.”

“Alright, but if it happens again, I’m taking away your flashlight, missy.” Zuko wagged his finger at her before turning and going back to bed. 

Zuko got up the next morning to see the light in the study still on and Katara’s head pillowed in her arms. A pencil in her hand and a small snore coming from her open mouth. He sighed and gently woke her up, “Come on, Katara.”

“A in neighbor and WEIGH!” Katara jolted up right. “Fuck!” Her back popped and she began shaking out her hands that were still asleep. She turned to see a semi dressed Zuko. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, and his thin white undershirt was like a second skin to his body. For Zuko being 11 years older than her, he definitely could knock out anyone her age with his torso. Or what she could see from it. Zuko’s usually combed back hair was a mess and falling into his eyes. Katara had to grab her hand to stop herself from reaching out to brush the black strands from his golden eyes. “Sorry.” She whispered. She wasn’t sure if it was because she fell asleep in the study or if it was for ogling at him like a double chocolate cake dipped in chocolate ganache frosting.

“You promised,” Zuko tutted at her.

“I did,” Katara laid her head back over on the desk with a yawn. “I’m sorry.”

“So, you said,” Zuko chuckled and nudged her again, “Alright, come on, you go back to bed. I’ve got the kiddos.”

“No!” Katara stood up and began pilling her papers together, “I mean, no. I can take care of them. I’ll just-”

“Let me do it,” Zuko put a hand on her shoulder and she freezes. “I actually kind of miss it. You can go back to bed. I’ll wake you up when we leave.”

“But that’s my j-,”

“No, buts.” Zuko said as he nudged her to go back to bed. “Have a good nap. I expect you to get an ‘A’.”

Katara felt all of her fight leave her, “Thanks, Zuko.”

+++

“Leaving early again, Zuko?” Song asked as she looked up from her computer.

“This again?” 

Song gave a soft laugh, “What’s on the menu tonight?”

“Some sort of pasta,” Zuko turned and walked backwards to the elevator. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

+++

“GO! GO! GO!” Katara yelled and stood up in the bleachers. Izumi was dribbling down the court. She was in perfect form as she shot the ball. “YES!!!” Katara turned and gave Lu Ten a high five. She gave another little “Woot!” before sitting down next to the boy. 

Lu Ten swung his legs, “Do you have to do that every time, Zum makes a goal?”

Katara looked over at the boy, “Of course. She made a goal! That’s great!”

“Right,” Lu Ten looked out to where his sister was sitting on the bench taking a small break. “I want to play too.”

“Really?” Katara brightened up at that. “That’s great! When we get home, we can look up to see if there-.”

“I want to play with Zum.” Lu Ten shook his head. “Because she wins all the points!”

“Well, if you get really good maybe you can.” Katara smiled and fluffed the hair on Lu Ten’s head.

Lu Ten pushed her hand away, “Do you think Dad would let me?”

Katara sat there for a minute, “Yeah, if you seriously want to play. I think he would.”

“Okay,” Lu Ten looked back at the court. “I want to play.”

The next four goals Izumi shot, Lu Ten was up hollering with Katara.

+++

Katara sat in a lawn chair and watched as Izumi helped Lu Ten hold the ball correctly again. She looked down to her phone and scrolled through yet another picture of some far off destination one of her friends had posted. The school was on a four day holiday and Katara silently wished she could have gone out with her friends. 

“Has he made a basket yet?”

Katara looked over her sunglasses to where Zuko was standing just outside the door. She looked back over to the kids and saw Lu Ten flimsily shoot the ball. It hit the rim but didn’t go in. Izumi went and caught the ball. “That was so close! But watch me one more time, kay?”

Katara smiled, “I think he’s getting the hang of it.” Katara looked at the clock in the corner of her phone screen. “You’re home early.”

“Someone at the office reminded me that it was a long weekend. You should have told me.” Zuko took a seat next to her. “I would have let you take off.”

Katara shrugged her shoulders, “I didn’t have any plans.”

Zuko made a small hum. He looked her over. She was in a tank top and a pair of short shorts. Her skin was such a beautiful tan. Zuko was shocked that Katara never asked for time off. He knew she was heavily focused on her studies but a girl like Katara should be going to parties and off spending money she didn’t have on vacations. “Well, if you have somewhere, you’d like to go you can take the rest of the weekend. I can watch the kids.”

Katara pushed her sunglass up and into her hair, “I really don’t have any plans. I was so busy with semi-finals I forgot to make plans.” Katara stretched out and then stood up and stretched again. She looked over to the kids, “But I heard Lu Ten say something about the beach and thought about taking them out tomorrow. If you’d like to join us.”

Zuko nodded and then shook his head, “I should really work on some things at home.”

Katara looked back with small concern, “You should take a break. The kids would be really happy if you joined us.”

Zuko gave a small smile, “I’ll think about it.”

“Ha,” Katara crossed her arms and gave the most humorless laugh. “That’s what my dad used to say. Usually he had already made his decision, but it was never the one I was hoping for.” Katara gathered her things before calling out to the kids that lunch would be ready in twenty minutes. 

+++

The next day Katara was holding on to her hat and watching Izumi and Lu Ten run towards the ocean. She turned back to see Zuko tugging out beach chairs and a cooler. She was happy that he came. She had been so nervous that he would back out. But when he woke her up at 10 and told her to get herself together, they were leaving in an hour. Her nerves switched directions.

Katara tugged at the white sheer kimono styled cover up over her white strapless bikini. Maybe she should have worn her navy blue one piece. But then she wouldn’t have gotten to see Zuko’s eyes widen just a smidge as she walked out to the car.

Katara picked out the best spot to keep an eye on the kids as they splashed through the shallow waters. Zuko settled in next to her with a book. Katara lasted about 15 minutes into the silence and watching the kids, “I’m really glad you came out with us.”

“Huh?” Zuko looked up from his book.

“I know you really didn’t want to come out. But I’m glad you did.” Katara stood up and draped her wrap over the chair and her hat under it. “Watch these for me? I’m going to go play with the kids.” Katara did a light jog to the water and only looked back briefly to see if Zuko was watching her. He was. And Katara called it a win for the day.

A little while later Katara, Izumi and Lu Ten made their way back to their spot on the sand. Katara begins pulling out waters and sandwiches from the cooler. Izumi and Lu Ten ate as quickly as they could, ignoring Zuko’s attempts to tell them to slow down or they’ll get a stomachache. Lu Ten asked for the bag for seashells and then begged Izumi to go look with him. Izumi finished off her lunch and got up with Lu Ten to look for shells. Katara made sure they put on another round of sunscreen before heading out.

Katara smiled at the two as they looked around, Lu Ten putting almost anything he found in the bag, but Izumi was being picky and throwing back almost anything she found. Katara reached over and dug through her bag for her nail polish. She removed what she already had for starting with a white base coat for her toes, ring fingers and pinkies. She watched the kids play around again as she waited for her nails to dry.

“You should probably put on more sunscreen too.” Katara shrugged and pulled out the navy blue next. “Don’t just shrug your shoulders at me missy.” Zuko said sternly.

Katara cracked a smile. “Trust me. I’m not worried about it. I used to come to the beach all the time. I know when to put on sunblock. But you should probably think about it.”

Zuko gave her a spectacle look but reached for the sunblock. 

Katara painted the rest of her nails navy blue and finished at the same time Izumi and Lu Ten came running back to their spot. Lu Ten held up the baggy “Look how many shells we got!” Katara gave a big smile and nodded.

Izumi was quick to sit down next to her and look at her nails. “I love those colors! Can you do mine?”

Katara looked up to Zuko who was being pulled on by Lu Ten saying over and over how he wanted to go over to the tide pools. “Sure, but maybe ask your dad first.”

Izumi took off after them, tugging on Zuko until he said yes. She ran back to Katara with a smile that was so bright it could rival the sun. “He said yes!” 

Katara handed over her nail polish bag and told Izumi to pick one or two. She finished her nails by putting on silver sparkles on her ring fingers and big toe. Izumi changed her mind three times before setting out a neon pink and a neon orange. She sat quietly as Katara finished up and looked over her nails.

“I’ve never painted my nails before.” Izumi said quietly as Katara looked over her picks. “I also want one sparkly like yours.”

“Your mom never did your nails?” Katara asked as she took out a clear glitter polish.

Izumi shrugged and watched Katara pull out another few bottles of nail polish and a makeup sponge. “Maybe she did. But I don’t remember. I was pretty young when she left.”

“Oh,” Katara felt slightly bad. They had never talked about this before.

“Dad still misses her. I know. But,” Izumi sighed. “I’m not sure if I do or not.”

“My mother died when I was younger. So, it was just my Gran Gran, dad, and older brother. My Gran Gran did the best she could while she was alive. But by the time I was twelve I had to learn a whole lot of stuff on my own. Like how to paint my own nails.” Katara said to lighten the mood. “So how about I ombre yours and we can do glitter on all of them?”

Izumi nodded excitedly. “So, you don’t think it’s a bad thing I don’t miss my mom?”

Katara took Izumi’s firsthand and began applying a peel off around her fingernails. “It’s hard to miss something you don’t remember.” Katara watched Izumi wiggle her fingers as she took her other hand and began that one. They sat in quietly for a few minutes, Katara working on painting all of Izumi’s nails white. 

“You’re like a mom.” Izumi said after she wiggled her freshly painted fingernails while Katara worked on painting her toes every other toe pink or orange. 

“What?” Katara paused over a toe.

“Well, you cook and clean, and help me and Lu Ten. Oh, and you drop us off and pick us up from school. You know how I like my sandwich cut in triangles.” Izumi leaned on her knees to look at her finished toes. “Aunt Toph kind of did that but she didn’t cut my sandwiches and she didn’t stay at the house.”

“I’m sure if you asked Aunt Toph she would have cut your sandwiches.” Katara took out her sponge and began adding on the nail polish. “And that’s what my job is. That’s why your dad hired me. It’s to make sure to take care of you and Lu Ten.”

“So, you’ve done this before?” Izumi watched as Katara dabbed all her nails with the makeup sponge. 

“Yeah, kind of,” Katara picked up her other hand and dabbed the nail polish on those. “I babysat before. But I’ve never done the whole living with a family before.”

Izumi nodded at that, “Well I hope you stay with us for a while.”

Katara smiled down at her, “I hope so too.”

+++

A cry stirs Katara from sleep and then a large flash of lightening.

“Daddy!”

Katara was out of her bed and running through the dark living room to the stairs, flashes of lightening glowing the living room every few seconds. Zuko was only a few steps in front of her. Zuko was already cradling a crying Lu Ten by the time Katara reached the room having taken the stairs two at a time. She walked a few steps down the hall to Izumi’s room. Izumi was still asleep as another loud clap of thunder shook the house. Katara shook her head, the child could sleep through anything.

Katara walked back to see Zuko curled up in the tiny bed of Lu Ten’s. His eyes were closed but Lu Ten’s were wide open. Katara stepped in and sat down next to the bed. She reached out and took Lu Ten’s hand. He clasped hers tightly as another flash of light shown through his window.

Zuko let out a soft snore and Katara covered her mouth to keep from giggling with her other hand. Lu Ten still looked frightened. Katara motioned for him to come with her. He reached out for her and Katara picked him up from Zuko’s arms. Zuko only turned a bit more into where Lu Ten had been. “Your sister and dad are one in the same. Come on. I know secret to sleeping with scary storms.”

“Wwwhat is it?” Lu Ten wrapped his arms around Katara’s neck a little tighter. He grabbed her ear and played with small stud in her upper helix. 

Katara carried him downstairs, “My Gran Gran used to make something called a thunder cake.” Katara prayed the child had never heard the story before. She turned on the lights in the kitchen and pulled a high top chair into the kitchen. “Can you sit here while I get the ingredients?”

Lu Ten nodded and sat on the chair. Katara could hear him shake every so often as she gathered a few things for a simple chocolate cake. “My Gran Gran was the strongest person I know.”

“Daddy is the strongest person I know!” Lu Ten interrupted.

Katara smiled at him as she grabbed eggs and butter from the fridge. She prayed that Zuko had coco in his pantry. She turned to Lu Ten after she sat the things down on the counter. “I need to go get my phone. Do you want to come with me?” Lu Ten nodded and Katara carried him with her as she took her phone from the charger seeing that it was 2:13. Katara sighed and opened her browser to look for a simple cake recipe. “Now this isn’t Gran Gran’s cake because her cookbook is still at home with my dad. But it’s good.”

Lu Ten hummed, “That’s okay.” Katara was about to set Lu Ten back down but another large boom shook the house and Lu Ten clung to Katara.

Katara petted his back a few times, “It’s okay.” Katara finally got him to sit back in the chair. “So, my Gran Gran used to tell me this story. Do you want to hear it?” Lu Ten nodded.

“Okay but first you have to promise to help with the thunder cake.” Katara held out her pinky. Lu Ten was quick to hook his around hers. ”Alright, now Gran Gran used to tell me that if you see a flash of lightning that you should count slow and when the thunder rumbles you stop counting. Can you do that for me?” Katara waited till Lu Ten gave a small nod. He looked beyond nervous. “Good, alright so if you see lightening count slow. Okay?” Just then lightening flashed in the windows and Lu Ten began counting. 

“1-2-3-4-5-6-”

BOOM!

Lu Ten jumped a little but stopped counting.

“That means it’s six miles away.” Katara began by pre heating the oven. She searched through the drawers for measuring spoons. “Gran Gran was never scared of lightning and thunder.” Katara said as she began putting the dry mixture together. She gave Lu Ten a spoon for him to stir the dry ingredients. “She told me that it was because the lightning and thunder were brothers.”

“They are?” Lu Ten interrupted her again.

“Yup, I’ll tell you the story that she used to tell me.” Katara began whisking together the few liquid ingredients. Katara went through the story pausing when Lu Ten began counting when lightening crackled. Katara told him of how the two brothers often fought and told Lu Ten to spoon in the dry mixture while she stirred the wet batter. Lu Ten followed the instructions and listened with wide eyes as Katara told the old legend. He seemed so distracted that by the time Katara was putting the pans in. She watched his eye lids droop. 

Katara nudged him at one point as he had leaned his head over on her arm. She was trying to make a frosting for the cake. He only sat up briefly only to put his head back on her arm. Katara put down her spoon and picked Lu Ten off the chair. Lu Ten’s small hand immediately went to her ear. She took her phone and him to her room. She did her best to lay him down and closed the blinds to the storm next to her bed. Katara predicted that this was the worst of it. Lu Ten snuggled into her pillows and Katara draped the messed up bed sheets over him. She ran her fingers through his hair a few times and smiled at the small hand that grabbed onto his ear.

Katara went back to the kitchen a few minutes later to finish the frosting and to pull out the cakes. She set an alarm to let the cakes cool and went back to her room. Curling up on the other side of the bed. Katara pet the little boy’s hair a few more times before her eyes closed. 

She woke up a few hours later with a thumb playing with her helix earring. Katara peeked through her eyelashes to see Lu Ten’s eyes still closed but he was waking up. Katara smiled and pulled the blankets back over Lu Ten. Lu Ten’s golden eyes blinked open, he smiled at her before his eyelashes fluttered closed again. 

“Do you want cake for breakfast?” Katara whispered to him. She watched Lu Ten’s smile widened before he opened his eyes and nodded. Katara sat up and turned to grab Lu Ten when Zuko came stumbling into her room.

“Kat, have you seen-,” He paused at the doorway to see a sleepy Lu Ten in Katara’s arms.

“Daddy, we are going to have cake for breakfast!” Lu Ten said much more excitedly compared to his sleepy stature.

“Cake?” Zuko asked but gave Katara a raised brow.

“Mhmm,” Lu Ten leaned his head over on Katara’s shoulder. “We made thunder cake.”

“Thunder cake?” Zuko moved out of the doorway as Katara made her way to the kitchen. Zuko looked over his messy kitchen. “When did you make a cake?”

Katara sat Lu Ten back on his chair and went to the cabinet for a plate and knife. Katara pulled the frosting from the fridge and put the cake on the plate before spreading on the frosting.

“Last night during that really loud thunderstorm. Katara told me a story about it!” Lu Ten began retelling the story in pieces and then having to go back and retell it again because he missed a piece of the information. Katara had just about finished frosting when Lu Ten finished his story. “And I’m not afraid of thunder anymore!”

“That’s great, little man.” Zuko said as he got down four small saucers and forks. “So, you made cake.”

Katara cut a slice for everyone and made her way upstairs to wake up Izumi when Zuko started to yell for Izumi to come downstairs. Katara shook her head and gently pulled down the covers from Izumi’s face. “How do you sleep like that?” Katara whispered. She pushed back Izumi’s hair as she began to stir awake from the cooler air of her room. Izumi smacked her lips and golden eyes peeked out before closing again. Katara caught Izumi’s shoulder as she tried to roll over and go back to sleep. “Nuh-uh, come on. Wakey wakey. We’re having cake for breakfast.”

“Cake? Like pancakes?” Izumi whispered still trying to turn over and to go back to sleep.

“Nope,” Katara poked her side and made her squirm as she was tickled. “Real chocolate cake.”

Izumi moved over slightly in the bed to get away from Katara’s tickling fingers. She opened her eyes again, “For breakfast?”

“Mhmm,” Katara smiled as Izumi slowly sat up.

“I’ve never had cake for breakfast before.” 

Katara hummed again, “Well we might get to, as long as your brother and father don’t eat our slices too.”

“That does sound like them,” Izumi nodded and began to push the blankets away from herself. “When did you make cake?”

“Last night, during the thunderstorm.” 

“There was a storm last night?” Izumi asked as the girls made their way downstairs. 

Katara nodded and when they got down to the kitchen, the boys had already finished their first piece. Zuko was poised to cut another slice for himself but set down the knife in a slightly guilty manner when Katara raised an eyebrow at him.

+++

A few months passed when Zuko sat down with Katara for an evaluation. 

“I’m very impressed with how the kids are getting along,” Zuko said as poured Katara a glass of wine. “With you.”

Katara felt a little nervous with how this was going to go. She took a small drink from her glass. “Oh?”

“You are doing very well with them.” Zuko drank from his cup. 

“Thank you,” Katara said quietly.

There was a silence that stretched between them. Katara straightened out the already straight cutlery. 

“I hope this dinner is enough to show my appreciation.” Zuko said with a smile and looked around the restaurant.

“Yeah, I’m sure it will be great. Thank you.” Katara shook her head after saying thank you, _again_. “This is like super fancy.”

Zuko turned to look at her, “Oh! I figured you would like a night out and somewhere nice. We could-,” 

“No!” Katara covered her lips at the loud outburst. “Uh, no, it’s totally fine. I’m enjoying this.”

“Really?” Zuko raised his eyebrow. “Your straightening of the place setting says otherwise.” He nodded to where her hands were playing with her plate.

Katara looked down and placed her hands in her lap quickly, “Sorry.”

“Why are you nervous?” Zuko picked up his glass again.

“I- I actually love this job. And I really hope that I can continue working for you.” Katara lifted her hands to mess with the plate again. “So, I want this to go well.”

Zuko smirked at her and Katara felt her heart hammer in her chest. “You’re not going anywhere. The kids would lash out if you decided leave.” Katara smiled and reached for her wine glass. “Which brings me to my next question, when would you like to take a small leave? You’ve not asked for a vacation yet. And a girl like you should be out having fun.”

Katara shook her head, “I’ve been so concerned about the kids and school. I haven’t had time to think about a vacation.”

“Well, you should.” Zuko smiled as he watched Katara take a drink. “Toph or I can take the kids. We’ve done it for years. So, you let me know here in a couple of weeks when and how long you plan on being away.”

Katara bit her lip before taking another drink, “I haven’t gone on a vacation since my family and I went to the islands.” Katara shook her head, “All I feel like I remember is this really bad play.”

Both laughed, “So they still do shows?” Zuko shook his head, “I remember those being bad when I was young.”

“You're not that old,” Katara smiled and put down her glass. 

Zuko huffed out a laugh, “You’re keeping your job. So, there is no reason for flattery.”

The rest of the dinner pasted by with small jokes and talking about Katara’s school and Zuko’s work. It was so pleasant that it continued with a small walk down the pier, a small bundle of flowers bought for Katara and Izumi, a small stuffed animal for Lu Ten and maybe a few butterflies in Zuko’s stomach.

+++

Katara gave a laugh at the story Lu Ten was telling when he broke out into a laugh. Katara wasn’t too sure what she was laughing about as she wrote out the formula to another math equation. 

“I’m home!”

Katara did her best not breathe a sigh of relief when Lu Ten let out a squeal and ran to the front door. She bit her lip as she finished up the first part of the equation. She stood up from the table and smiled to Zuko as he walked into the kitchen. 

“How was everyone’s day?” Zuko pulled at his tie and sat down his work briefcase.

“I got an A on my spelling test.” Izumi says from where she was finishing a science worksheet.

“I ate three applesauce at lunch today!” Lu Ten tugged at Zuko’s jacket.

Zuko gave his son a questioning look before shaking his head deciding he did not want to know. He looked up to Katara who began to pull things out for dinner. “And what about you?”

“Hmm?” Katara pulled out a pan from the cabinet. 

“How was your day?” Zuko picked Lu Ten up and the two watched Katara move about the kitchen.

“The normal,” Katara shrugged. “Help the kids get to and from school. Scream at the computer for about two hours before finally breaking down and actually doing the homework assigned. Wait for you to get home and now I’m cooking dinner.”

“What happened with your computer?” Zuko sat Lu Ten down as he started to get wiggly. 

“The same old thing.” Katara waved her hand around to dismiss the concern. “Takes forEVER to come on. And then a century for anything to load. I’m sure it has something to do with how old it is. But it still works. It will be fine.” Katara rinses off the rice before pouring it into a pan and slowly adding water. Katara dipped her finger in before covering the rice and pushing it to a burner on the back.

Zuko finally sheds his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. He pulls out a cutting board and begins to chop the few vegetables Katara has placed out. She gives a small grateful smile. He pretends his heart doesn’t skip a beat. “You can always log into the computer in the study.”

“Thanks,” Katara turns back to prepping a pan for the protein. “I might just take you up on that offer.”

When they finish dinner Katara moved to the study to work on her assignment. Lu Ten came in to give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to bed. Izumi handed Katara her homework for Katara to look over before Izumi went to bed too. Katara was on her last two equations when Zuko entered the study.

Katara always did her best to maintain the employee/employer professional attitude. But when Zuko wore his robe, all thoughts of being professional went out the window. Katara’s mind would go to fantasy land and refused to return until Zuko was out of sight. And sometimes not even then. For instance, last week when they got home from their “meeting” date. Katara had dreams of being pushed against the door and smothered with kisses and sneaking into her room to finish what they started on the porch.

So, when Zuko stepped in and sat down in front of the desk, all her hard earned concentration went straight to Zuko. He was in a tight t-shirt and sweatpants, his robe was open and Katara could yet again see how un-dad bod Zuko’s dad bod was. Katara wasn’t sure when he actually worked out. Maybe he went before work when Katara was still asleep or when he left for the day, he stopped by the gym on his way to work?

Katara looked back down to her textbook. Her pencil tapping on the notebook in a nervous habit. The numbers on her page only seemed to stare back at her. She had no idea what she was even looking at anymore. Katara groaned and put down her pencil. She stretched her arms over her head and looked up at Zuko.

Zuko was already watching her over the rim of his coffee cup. “Understanding everything?”

Katara blinked a few times before lowering her arms, “Um, yeah. It’s just extremely time consuming.”

“Mmm,” Zuko took another drink from his mug. He stood up and leaned over his desk, looking down at Katara’s textbook. “I haven’t worked on a problem like this in years.”

Katara gave a soft laugh and turned the book to him. “You are more than welcome to figure out the last two problems.” She sat back in the chair and took in all of her boss.

“Ha,” Zuko picked up her pencil and notebook. “You’ll probably get these two wrongs.” He sat back down with everything to work on the equations.

+++

Zuko adjusted his tie and walked to the kitchen to get his first coffee. He paused in the living room. Katara was laid over on the couch a textbook open and sat at the edge of the couch waiting to tip over. 

Zuko sighed and placed the textbook on the coffee table. He took the throw from over the arm of the couch and placed it over Katara. His fingers moved on their own to brush the hair from Katara’s face. 

She looked so peaceful.

Zuko’s fingers slid from her brow to her ear down her jaw. His thumb rubbed over a soft, pink bottom lip. A soft sigh came from her lips. The warmth against his thumb made him pull back. He swallowed and leaned back from Katara.

The warm fluttering in his stomach erupted again. It was such a new feeling. He really wasn’t sure what to do with it.

Katara moaned and rolled onto her back. Zuko moved to recover Katara with the throw. He paused at the sight of tanned skin that peeked between her t-shirt and sleep shorts. He snatched his fingers back from where they reached for the smooth looking skin. 

_What is wrong with me?_

Zuko placed the blanket back over Katara before moving around to get his coffee.

His mind seemed to keep replaying the scene in his head for the rest of the day. Zuko rubbed at the headache forming between his eyebrows as he thought about Katara again. He was really thankful for her. She was great with the kids. She did her job and completed her schoolwork. Katara was smart and funny. He enjoyed her company. Hell, Song had even noticed not too long after Katara had started working for him that there was something different. And the only logical change was Katara.

There was a small bit of warmth and nerves that developed low in his stomach again from just thinking about her.

Maybe with her upcoming vacation she had finally requested, Zuko would be able to work through this. Whatever this was. 

+++

Katara went through her list as she packs her small bag. She was only going to stay with Yue. Suki said she was going to try to come see her but likely wouldn’t be able to. She closed up her bag and turned to see Zuko in the doorway. He had been very kind in taking a half day to drop her off at the airport.

Katara gave him a small smile and handed him the bag as he reached out for it, “You know if I need to move my vaca-.”

“Nope, Toph and I have it covered.” Zuko shook his head before she could even finish her sentence. He escorted her to the front door. Katara picked a few things along her way.

“I know,” Katara sighed as she looked around the house. It was clean. Katara had spent the last two days making sure everything was in order before her week vacation. “But if I need to come back early or an emergency happens. You can just-.”

Zuko opened the front door and took Katara’s hand, “We won’t need you to come back early. If an emergency happens. You will be the second person I call. I swear.” He fumbled with his keys as with the one unoccupied hand and opened the passenger door before opening the trunk. He let Katara get inside before closing her door. He places the bag in the trunk and moved around to the driver side. “I want you to enjoy your trip. You’ve earned it.”

Katara nodded and tugged at the hem of her hoodie as the car started. “I will. I just want to make sure you and the kids are doing okay.”

Zuko gave a small smile as he pulled the car out into traffic. “I’ll make sure to give you daily updates. Or Izumi will.”

“Thanks,” Katara said quietly.

Zuko reached over and patted her knee. “It’s only a week. Then you’ll be back.” Goosebumps erupted along her legs as Zuko’s hand gave a small squeeze to her knee before he returned his hand back to the steering wheel.

+++

It was only three days into the trip that Katara got a call from Izumi begging her to come home.

“Aunt Toph still can’t remember that I like my sandwiches cut in triangles!”

Katara shook her head and took a sip of her margarita. “Zum, I’ll be home soon. You can eat a few square cut sandwiches, right?”

Izumi huffed, “I really miss you.”

“Me too!” Lu Ten calls from the background.

“I really miss you both too.” Katara gave a small laugh. “I’ll see you soon okay? I’ve got to eat dinner.”

“Okay.” There were two small sighs. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you both. Goodnight.” Katara hung up the phone with a deep sigh.

“Aren’t you just too cute.” Yue set another margarita glass in front of Katara. “You sound so domestic.”

“Really?” Katara sighed as she picked up the new glass.

“You really seem to like the kids. And your still in school. I’m really proud of you.” Yue took a drink from her glass. “Now, tell me more about this ‘Dad’.”

Katara shook her head with a laugh, “Zuko.”

“Oooh, that’s his name?” Yue leaned against the bar.

“He’s great,” Katara felt a small flush but decided to blame it on the alcohol. “And cute. But mostly good. He’s some bigwig business man that loves his children. I can tell he wishes he could be home more with them.”

“Awe, he sounds sweet.”

“He’s really cute too.” Katara took another drink from her glass. “But I think he only thinks I’m his nanny.”

“Kinky.” Yue giggled.

Katara rolled her eyes, “I just wished I knew if I even have a chance.”

-*-*-

“Why don’t you grow a pair and ask?” Toph rolled her eyes at Zuko.

“Toph!” Zuko reached over and put his hands over Izumi’s ears.

Izumi blinked up at him before stirring the soup.

“What?” Toph shrugged. “You should just ask her out officially if you’re feeling this way.”

Zuko shook his head. “What do I have to give someone ten years younger than me?”

“That’s ten extra years of experience anyone her age has.” Zuko glared over his shoulder at her. “What? That was vague enough.” Zuko uncovered Izumi’s ears in order to flip the grilled cheese as Toph continued on. “Obviously, she loves the kids. I mean who would stick around with this little troublemaker.” Toph rubbed at Lu Ten’s head as he walked through the kitchen on his gaming consol. Lu Ten slapped at Toph’s hand. 

“Plus, she makes the best pasta. And we don’t have to eat grilled cheese every night.” Izumi grumbled as she stirred the soup.

“I thought you liked my grilled cheese?” Zuko gave a small pout.

+++

Katara rolled her suitcase down the small hallway. Zuko had texted to let her know that he was waiting for her near baggage claim. Bit her lip and thought of what Yue had told her. 

_“When you see him next, pull up your big girl panties and tell him you think he’s hot! Or you know just kiss him.” Yue filled another glass for herself. “If he pushes you off. You know he doesn’t feel anything.” Yue shrugged her shoulders. “Now let’s really drink.” She placed a vodka bottle on the bar._

Katara muttered through what she would say when she saw him during the whole plane ride. The man next to her kept giving her strange looks. She thought she had it down. Until she rounded the corner and saw the sign. 

_Will You_

_Be My_

_Girlfriend?_

Katara stopped mid-step as she read through the question held up by the three most important people in her life. Lu Ten was shaking so much the ‘Be My’ was almost hard to read. Izumi waved at her wildly. Zuko stood still and golden eyes took her in.

The man that was sitting next to her scoffed as he walked by. “He beat you to it.”

Katara stepped up to the small family, “What’s this?”

“We were all so excited to see you!” Lu Ten broke first and wrapped his arms around her. 

“We missed you!” Izumi wrapped her arms around Katara too. 

Katara pat the children’s heads. She looked up to Zuko, “And?”

“And,” Zuko stepped up to her. “I’ve done a lot of thinking. This week was so lonely without you. You are not allowed to take another trip like that.”

“Yeah! We had grilled cheese three nights in a row.” Izumi said into Katara’s sweater.

“And Dad doesn’t know how to make thunder cake.” Lu Ten pouted.

“Ahem,” Zuko cleared his throat as he put his hand over Katara’s in Lu Ten’s hair. “I was doing a lot of thinking. About how well you are with the kids. And keeping us all together.” Lu Ten and Izumi stepped back. “Which made me think that maybe, if you want, that you’d be okay with being my girlfriend?”

“I-,” Katara gave a small smile. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Zuko chuckled. “Only if you’re okay with that.”

“Yes.” Katara gave a large smile and nodded. Zuko smiled too and wrapped her in a hug. Two other sets of arms wrapped around her as well. “I’d be very okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on:   
> [Tumblr](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zutaralover94)  
> 


End file.
